


Happy Birthday!!

by KirstyKins92



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstyKins92/pseuds/KirstyKins92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent's birthday is finally here! Cue a sweet sixteenth-esque party, a lot of beer, party poppers and Tim making up for upsetting Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!!

*Trent's birthday - 5:30pm - Trent's Apartment – Living Room.*

Looking around the room, Trent admired his handiwork. Having the boys around for a bit of a birthday party would usually involve him just setting out several huge crates of beer and making sure that the iPod deck was easily accessible. However, this year was different. Feeling a bit more bummed out about getting older than usual, he decided to make a massive, cheesy occasion of it. Thinking of how he used to have his parties as a kid, he decided to channel that spirit and absolutely cover the room in streamers and balloons, and have a massive cake take centre stage. Looking at his watch, Trent realised that the party wasn't due to start for another three hours (at least), so he grabbed a beer and settled down to play some Call of Duty before the boys arrived.

 

*6:00pm - Tim's Apartment.*

Hearing a loud buzzing noise, Tim looked across to his mobile phone, and saw that he had a message.

‘Fancy meeting up for a couple of drinks before Trent's sweet sixteenth? :P' Tim grinned, and replied that he would meet Neil at their local in half an hour. Stretching, he stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

 

*8:00pm - Trent's apartment – Hallway.*

 

"Happy birthday Trent mate," greeted Brendon as he walked through the door. Thanking him, Trent gave Brendon a hug then led him through to the lounge. Several of the other guys had already arrived, and were fighting over the music already. For some reason (he refused to believe it was purely because Tim wasn’t there yet), despite a lot of the boys being there, Trent was still a bit on edge, and was nowhere near ready to start enjoying himself yet...

 

*9:30pm - bar.*

"Another round please mate," said Tim, passing $10 over the bar. The bartender simply shook his head, amused by the fact that Tim was already clearly pissed, and it was still so early in the night. Clutching the beers in his hand, Tim made his way back to the table he and Neil had managed to score. Just as they were about to take a sip, Tim's phone lit up and buzzed.

'Not that I particularly care, but are you planning on actually getting to mine at any point this evening?' it read.

"Ooh, looks like the birthday princess is getting pissed at you," teased Neil.

"It's fine, I've got ways of making him forgive me," replied Tim, texting Trent back quickly.

"Something tells me that my ears are way too delicate to find out what these ways are, Mr Southee," replied Neil, laughing more.

"Much too sensitive my dear friend," replied Tim. He drained the bottle of beer, then looked expectantly at Neil.

 

"Are we going now then, or what?"

 

*10:00pm - Trent's apartment – Hallway.*

At the sound of a loud knock at the front door, Trent all but sprinted through the apartment. Opening it, he found a clearly drunk Tim and Neil, grinning madly and carrying a massive present with pink wrapping and a bow, as well as what looked like a massive bag of party poppers.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." they began, but were cut off when Trent grabbed them both and dragged them into the apartment.

"Wow, the boy's got a rough side to him. And I wondered what you saw in him," remarked Neil, causing Tim to double up in fits of laughter.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" hissed Trent, quite clearly pissed off.

"Well, my darling Trent, we decided to go for a few pre-drinks before coming here," replied Tim, slipping one of his arms around Trent's waist. Trent glared at Tim, and removed himself from his grasp.

"Well a little warning would have been nice. Instead of enjoying my birthday party, which I worked my arse off to make sure was as good as possible, I've been sat on the sofa, twitching any time a loud noise happened just in case you had arrived."

"Aww, I'm sorry Trent. Please don’t be mad at me,” whined Tim, nuzzling Trent’s neck “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Right now Tim, I’m not particularly interested in any way you have of making this up to me right now,” replied Trent. He turned on his heel and marched back in to the centre of the party, leaving Neil and Tim stood in the hall, completely bemused.

 

*11:00 – Trent’s Apartment – Living Room.*

For the past hour, Tim had been trying everything he could to try and get Trent to forgive him. All of the cheesy jokes he knew had been told, he had tried plying him with shots of sambuca and even offered to let Trent beat him at COD. However, none of this came to anything. Deciding now that leaving him to cool off a bit was the best course of action, Tim found a spot on the sofa to sit and attempt to stop the spinning feeling in his head. Presently, BJ came over and struck up conversation, taking Tim’s mind off the problem.

“And I swear to god man, the girl’s grandmother was more interested in me than she was!” BJ exclaimed.  
“But didn’t you end up shagging the girl?” asked Tim.  
“I did! That’s how much her grandmother liked me!” replied BJ, sending Tim into fits of hysterics.

“Ooh look, birthday boy!” exclaimed BJ suddenly. He stood up briefly, grabbed the hem of Trent’s shirt and pulled him towards them. Obviously caught off guard by BJ, Trent all but fell onto the sofa, and landed right between the two men sat there. Tim subtly moved slightly so that Trent had a bit more room, causing Trent to turn and look at him. In that glance, Tim saw that Trent was both drunk and ready to forgive him. Giving him a soft smile, Tim rested him head briefly on Trent’s shoulder as if to say ‘I’m sorry’, to which he received a quick kiss on the forehead.

Clearly BJ was a lot more drunk than the others, as he kept grabbing anyone within reaching distance and pulling them to sit on the sofa with them. By the time half of the squad was crammed onto the three-seater, everybody was laughing too much to even begin to talk or move, and Trent was practically on Tim’s lap. After everyone had calmed down, and had began to move off, Trent moved even closer to Tim.

“So,” he whispered into Tim’s ear “How were you planning on making this up to me?”

This was all of the invitation that Tim needed to grab Trent’s hand and drag him through the living room towards the bedroom.

 

*11:40pm – Trent’s Apartment - Bedroom.*

Turning his back to Tim to close and lock the bedroom door behind the two of them, Trent instantly found himself being pushed back against the door, his hands pinned to the wood behind him. Tim aligned his body with Trent’s, and slowly brushed his lips against Trent’s. Trent groaned slightly, wanting Tim to take more control. Sensing exactly what Trent wants, Tim decides to do the complete opposite, and softly kisses him again, knowing how crazy it was driving the other man. Loosening his grip on Trent’s wrists, Tim moves his hands to the other man’s hips, pulling him closer.

Immediately, Trent runs his hands through Tim’s soft hair and pulls him into a kiss, this time a lot deeper. Trent feels Tim’s lips pressing more urgently against his, and opens his mouth to the other man. Their tongues explore the insides of each other’s mouths, as the alcohol they have both consumed loosens their inhibitions. Pretty soon they’re breathing heavily, grinding each other, trying to find some friction to satisfy their growing erections.

Tim decided this was the moment to take control, and moved his hands slightly further down from Trent’s waist, lightly brushing his fingertips across the growing bulge in Trent’s jeans. Aware that his moaning was getting louder, Trent buried his face into the side of Tim’s neck in order to stifle the sound. Slowly, Tim builds up the pressure until neither of them can stand there being so many layers of clothing involved.

Tim, agonisingly slowly, undoes Trent’s belt and button-fly, until Trent takes control himself and pulls down his jeans and underwear. Amused by the younger man’s impatience, Tim wraps his hands tightly around the base of Trent’s shaft, and moved his hands in strong, deliberate strokes. After several minutes of this, Trent’s moans had grown so loud that there was no use muffling them, and he threw his head back against the door.

“Fuck Tim, don’t stop,” he moaned, thrusting into Tim’s hand. Tim gave him a slight smirk, and moved his hands away. Trent looked down in dismay, only to see Tim lowering himself to his knees. A smile crossed Trent face, and he used this time to attempt to control his breathing, before he felt Tim’s fingers lightly pressing into his hips, holding him still.

As Tim moved his head towards Trent’s full cock, Trent’s breathing became more and more uneven. It’s not like this hadn’t happened before, but usually there wasn’t a room full of pretty much everyone they knew less than 20 feet away. The knowledge that someone could walk past and hear them at any given moment only heightened Trent’s excitement.

Tim looked up through his lashes at Trent, taking in the sight of the man who he had completely at his mercy. He licked his lips, and ran his tongue lightly over the slit of Trent’s cock. Trent let out a gasp, and Tim took this as encouragement, running his tongue down the entirety of Trent’s length before taking him fully into his mouth.

Trent groans loudly, threading his fingers back through Tim’s hair to pull the man deeper. Tim begins teasing Trent, using only light, shallow bobs of his head to tease the younger man. This only increases the aching in Trent’s groin, and he starts to thrust his hips slightly so that Tim will fully get the message. Understanding how much the younger man needs to come, Tim stops the teasing and takes the full length of Trent’s cock into his mouth again with no warning.

Tim looks up to see the other man resting his head on the door behind him, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open to let out the increasingly loud moans that he has no control over. The sight is enough to make Tim groan slightly, sending vibrations up Trent’s cock. 

Sensing, as the moans grow louder and the breathing of the other man gets quicker and quicker, that Trent was close to the edge, Tim loosened his grip on Trent’s hips so the other man had the freedom to move. 

As the sensation built in the pit of his stomach, Trent found himself less and less able to control the movement of his hips. As the point of climax approached, Trent scrunched his eyes tightly shut and made no attempt to stop the erratic movement of his hips as Tim took as much of his cock in as he could.

“Ugh, fuck yes Tim,” Trent shouts as the orgasm hits him, not caring that pretty much everyone in the apartment would be able to hear. He thrusts a few more times into Tim, riding out the waves of orgasm, before leaning back against the door, breathing heavily. Tim pulls back, grinning, then stands up and rests his head against the younger man’s shoulder, catching his breath.

Once the two of them were breathing normally, Tim leans up and kiss Trent, packing him back into his underwear and pulling his jeans up. 

“You know, I think most of the city heard you cum just then,” teased Tim.  
“I honestly don’t think I could give less of a fuck right now,” replied Trent, moving his hands down to Tim’s arse. “That was probably the best blowjob in the history of blowjobs.”  
“Does that mean I’m forgiven for being late then?” asked Tim cheekily. Trent just stuck his tongue out at him, causing the two of them to laugh.

“Come on then, let’s go and enjoy the rest of your party,” said Tim, slipping his hand into Trent’s.  
“Wait. What about you” asked Trent, tilting his head towards Tim’s still-obvious erection.  
“We can deal with me later,” shrugged Tim. He took Trent’s hand and lead the birthday boy back to the living room, where the party was still in full-swing, with Rihanna blasting from the speakers.

 

*12:20am – Trent’s Apartment – Living Room.*

As the other boys noticed Tim and Trent’s reappearance, a loud cheer erupted. All of the party poppers that Neil and Tim had brought earlier were used, showering the two men in confetti and streamers, while hastily knocked-up signs (ranging from ‘Congratulations, birthday boy!’ to ‘I hope the shag was worth it, party traitor!’) were waved from all corners. Trent blushed furiously, whilst Tim burst out laughing.

“You know, I think you now owe me something else to make up for the embarrassment of this moment,” murmured Trent.  
“I will be more than happy to oblige in about an hour. Happy birthday gorgeous,” laughed Tim, giving Trent a quick kiss before they rejoined the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all made it to the end of this!! First thank you goes to the wonderful kutubiyya and plumjaffas for setting up this wonderful exchange - fabulous work ladies!! You've given me the chance to write about people and things I usually wouldn't have thought about, so a mega thank you for helping me expand my boundaries! I hope that whomever requested this enjoys it!! Lots of love xx


End file.
